


Starships

by fabflyingfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Holidays, M/M, Nicki Minaj - Freeform, ass ass ass ass ass ass ass ass, daydreaming about the booty, smashing watermelons, stoplight makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/pseuds/fabflyingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-graduation summer beach day gives Matsukawa Issei a chance to have what never was in high school with his former captain and fellow Nicki Minaj lover Oikawa Tooru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vellaude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellaude/gifts).



Matsukawa Issei tapped the steering wheel the way he wanted to slap ass.

 

The pre-sunrise glow of the horizon created a mixed feeling of anticipation and panic in the pit of Matsukawa’s stomach as he drove over to his Oikawa Tooru’s dorm. The team decided to get the old band together, so to speak, for a summer barbeque, and Mattsun had ended up with the task of dragging Oikawa out from slumber and wait on him to get ready to go.

 

_“Why don’t you just pick him up yourself, Hajime?” Mattsun asked a few weeks prior, stretching his arms behind his head. Iwaizumi Hajime, his former vice-captain, wiped sweat off his brow with the collar of his shirt after the two ended their morning jog._

_“I think I have my hands full enough keeping Yahaba and Kyoutani from ripping each other to pieces in my car,” Iwaizumi protested as his eyebrows furrowed, “Besides, you and I know there wouldn’t be enough room with everything Tooru’s probably going to want to toss into the car, let alone the cooler and shit I have to bring with…”_

_Mattsun raised his hands up in defeat, “I get you, but,” he pointed at Iwaizumi, “You’ll owe me a cheese-filled hamburger steak for this.”_

 

What Mattsun didn’t tell Iwaizumi Hajime was that, deep down, he had been waiting for a chance to spend time with Oikawa one on one in a car of his own for the majority of high school. Sure, the four of them - Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Mattsun himself - spent a lot of time together in three years, moreso than any of the other Aoba Johsai team members had spent with them for any given amount of time, but Mattsun would sometimes watch as he and Hanamaki parted from Iwaizumi and Oikawa on the way home from practice, Mattsun’s gaze following with a flicker of lowkey envy at Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s banter as they aggressively fumbled home. Hanamaki was a good sport about helping Mattsun keep his mind off it through starting into digs of his own  on their way home and, for that, Mattsun was grateful.

 

But it didn’t alleviate Mattsun from the lucid dreaming at night or the passing thoughts of what Oikawa’s moans sound like. Are they short burst of joy or do they linger? Are they throaty and deep or do they rise and fall in pitch as pleasure graces his cheeks? How deep can he blush? How lovely are his eyes staring back at you, are they clouded, are they piercing?

 

_Does he go as hard in bed as he does at volleyball?_

_That’d be a sight to see for sure._

 

Mattsun lets out a low whistle  as he cranks up the music in his car. On the few occasions that the team got together to go out of town for teamwork strengthening exercises, Oikawa always passed the duty of choosing music for the trip to Mattsun for his impeccable taste.

 

**_“SHE GOT A BODY LIKE AN HOURGLASS_ **

**_BUT I CAN GIVE IT TO YOU ALL THE TIME_ **

**_SHE GOT A BOOTY LIKE A CADILLAC_ **

**_BUT I CAN SEND YOU INTO OVERDRIVE~”_ **

 

Mattsun bounced his head to the beat of Bang Bang, moving his facial expressions with the expression of the divas belting their parts and occasionally stealing glances at himself making coy eye squints into the rear view mirror.

 

He really knew how to feel himself to the music and when he drove by himself he could really let loose. Of course, this didn’t mean he didn’t do that from time to the time with the team. He just did enough of a show occasionally to get a giggle and tease out of Oikawa before his attention was stolen by an irritated Iwaizumi. He always toned himself down about 60% so that the rest of the team took it as Mattsun being the usual lighthearted joker they expected out of him and, on the rare occasion, Hanamaki would join in.

 

But here, in his car, away from everyone else, on his way to pick up the captain he’d never admit out loud how deep his admiration ran for, Mattsun could go hard.

 

Hard as fuck.

 

Slapping the steering wheel like it were Oikawa’s ass grinding to Anaconda with him.

 

Damn that ass.

 

That smoking hot ass that’s going to be in a swimsuit later in the da-

 

“Oh shit,” Mattsun yelped as he gripped his steering wheel as far left as it would go to U-turn as he literally just passed Oikawa’s dorm building. After mulling over a decent place to park, Mattsun made his way into the building itself, taking the stairwell up to room 207, and trying the door to find it unlocked.

 

“Hmmmm, guess Sleeping Beauty loves laying with danger,” he hummed as he toed his shoes off and sauntered over toward a sleeping Oikawa. While passing by his desk, Mattsun’s eyes flickered over his former captain’s laptop, with various papers and notes splayed over it. He hummed to himself as he recognized a familiar phrase on what looked like biology notes and chuckled lightly to himself.

 

_“Iwa-chan is the powerhouse of a cell,” Geez, Oikawa, even now…?_

 

Mattsun glanced over at Oikawa rolled over on his bed with sad eyes. Matsukawa remembered the day Iwaizumi took Oikawa out for dinner and suggested the two of them just be friends. He remembered seeing Oikawa pass him on the street, face clouded over with a frighteningly somber expression, then Iwaizumi rubbing his head at the corner of the street. Mattsun didn’t know what had happened at first, but after light routine teasing from Hanamaki and Mattsun caused Oikawa to run out of the club room in tears a few days later. Hanamaki finally got the full story from Iwaizumi - after Iwaizumi knocked Mattsun’s lights out. Graduation was a few days later.

 

However, a few weeks after graduation Oikawa seemed to come around to hang out with Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Mattsun again for their weekly bad movie nights. None of the four of them had moved particularly far from Miyagi, Oikawa choosing not to study in Tokyo on a full volleyball scholarship the most surprising out of the four of them.

 

_“No way in hell am I playing on the same team as Ushiwaka,” Oikawa had stuck out his tongue at his cell phone when the ace from Shiratorizawa had texted Oikawa to urge him to Tokyo, “Never in high school, never in university.”_

_“Meet me in the pit, Ushiwaka-chan” Hanamaki mimicked Oikawa’s voice. Oikawa scrunched up his nose._

_“There’s not enough room in the pit of an apple,” Mattsun deadpanned with his best Ushijima impression, earning a laugh from his captain and an eyeroll from Iwaizumi._

 

Mattsun smiled at the memories and heard a light moan emitted from the bed a few steps away. _Fuck, right._

 

Oikawa had turned over and faced toward Mattsun, still sleeping on his bed, a black night mask precariously positioned over his eyes to keep out the maximum amount of sunlight, his lips pink and pursed in his sleep as his breath rose and fell.

 

_Those lips though._

 

Mattsun shook his head and eyed a plastic cup of water on the edge of the desk. This might come in handy, he mused as his finger trailed along its edge before picking it up and walking over to his former captain. As he stood over his captain, a brief twinge of guilt darted through his mind before the mischief crept over a languid smile.

 

“Tooru, are you ready to wake up?” Mattsun hummed to himself quietly as he started to tip the cup of water above Oikawa’s face.

 

“Starships are meant to fly, hands up and touch the sky~”

 

Oikawa sputtered under the flow of water on his nose and lips, “R-R-RUDE!”

 

Matsukawa chuckled lightly as he lifted the black night mask off Oikawa’s eyes and crouched down to his level, “Morning, Sleeping Beauty, let’s go to the beach, each, let’s go get away.”

 

Oikawa stuck out his tongue and let out a whine that curved the edges of Matsukawa’s lips and tightened up a little in his chest. Oikawa’s hand pushed into Mattsun’s face as he rose and stretched dramatically, earning a chuckle out of the former middle blocker as he fell on his ass to the ground. Oikawa peered down from his bed triumphantly and posed with a peace sign and smile before lifting the sheets off his lower half and exposing the alien boxers that Oikawa loved so so much.

 

“Do they glow in the dark, too?” Matsukawa stifled a laugh, pointing at the boxers.

 

“That’s for me to know and you to find out, if you’re ever so lucky, Mattsun,” Oikawa hummed as he stepped over Issei and headed toward the bathroom, “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ll need to shower before we get going.”

 

“Want me to join you?” Matsukawa grinned, half-hopeful in his heart and hoping his teasing nature masked it.

 

“Hmmmm," Oikawa pressed a finger to his chin in thought, "Take me out to dinner first~”

Oikawa smiled and winked over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him. Matsukawa blinked on the floor of Oikawa’s dorm, dumbfounded. Not too long after Matsukawa heard the water spouting from the shower on the other side of the door, he also could hear the sound of Oikawa humming to himself and couldn’t help but smile as he hummed along from the dormitory floor.

 

Unlike the usual post-practice shower, Oikawa managed to turn off the water after twenty minutes and walked back into the dorm room wearing only his towel long enough to pull out a pair of swimtrucks and his old Aoba Johsai windsuit jacket. Mattsun quirked an eyebrow as Oikawa looked up at him from bending over to pick up his sandals.

 

“Do you like what you see?” Oikawa teased, his lips curved into a smile.

 

“I’d like it better if that towel weren’t there,” Matsukawa shrugged, eyes-lidded, sure there was a dust of pink over his ears and down his neck but he was too content to really care.

 

“Such a pervert, Mattsun, honestly,” Oikawa huffed with a smile still plastered on his face as he returned to the bathroom to change.

 

Before Matsukawa knew it, Oikawa had returned from the bathroom again and started filling Matsukawa’s hands with bags and tossing various items into them for the Seijou beach bash they were most likely going to be late for. Taking several trips, Oikawa led Mattsun back to Issei’s car and the two stuffed Oikawa’s various totes, an umbrella, and a couple full sealed coolers  into the trunk and backseat of the car.

 

Matsukawa opened the passenger side door for Oikawa, “Your carriage awaits, my King.”

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and laughed as he got in and strapped in, Mattsun striding back over to his side and revving the engine before peeling back off and onto the road. There were more cars out now that the sun had risen, meaning that Matsukawa would have to actually focus more on the road than his music, to his displeasure. But at least it meant he could catch glances of Oikawa enjoying his music as much as he did on the way up.

 

“Mattsun, have I ever told you I adore your music taste?” Oikawa hummed as he turned up the volume. A slow jam rhythm started to fill the car as Mattsun began driving along a country road toward the beach with much fewer cars on it than in the area around Oikawa’s university campus.

 

Matsukawa glanced over at Oikawa with a smirk as he eyed the former setter doing slow body rolls in his seat, and for a moment Matsukawa realized it was very dangerous to take his eyes off the road until this song was over.

 

Unfortunately for Matsukawa, Oikawa wasn’t going to let him keep his eyes on the road once they got to a stop sign. The road at this point was very empty, with little to no risk of a car rear-ending the boys as Oikawa turned Matsukawa’s head to face him as he danced in his seat, mouthing the words to the song and slowly sliding a hand down his bare chest in between his open jacket.

 

Matsukawa felt the flush over his ears again, burning, as he mirrored Oikawa’s half-lidded smile, “You’re too good at this teasing, Oikawa.”

 

“Teasing? How dare you, Mattsun, I just really love this music!”

 

Matsukawa chuckled, “If you say so.”

 

They continued their drive on through a small seaside town as the music changed over to another smooth beat that got Matsukawa and Oikawa both singing along and rolling their bodies to the music. Matsukawa pulled up to a stop light and felt a hand on his thigh as he turned to look at Oikawa.

 

“You really are teasing now,” Mattsun chuckled lightly.

 

“You wound me, Mattsun,” Oikawa pouted but didn’t break eye contact.

 

Matsukawa leaned closer to Oikawa until their face were centimeters apart, “Bet you wouldn’t kiss me then.”

 

Oikawa laughed a little, “How much?”

 

“Oh, so you’d consider it?”

 

“Just consider?” Oikawa leaned in and closed the distance between their lips, soft at first, and then pressing harder as Matsukawa kissed back. The sensation of their lips together was softer than Matsukawa expected, causing him to instinctively reach up and tangle his hand in Oikawa’s hair and he turned his head and deepened the kiss.

 

Oikawa’s tongue licked along Matsukawa’s bottom lip and his teeth nipped lightly afterward, causing Mattsun to moan a little into Oikawa’s mouth as his tongue rushed to dance with his.  Oikawa’s hand on Matsukawa’s thigh slid up a little, his nails digging into Matsukawa’s thigh and causing Matsukawa to moan louder.

 

The two of them didn’t notice the light turn green, too busy enjoying their kiss as it got steamier in the car and Oikawa’s hand got much too close to the inside of Matsukawa’s thigh. The light turned back to red as Oikawa broke the kiss, licking one last time over Matsukawa’s lip and then staring him down while licking his own lips.

 

“All I do is win, Mattsun” Oikawa sang as Matsukawa leaned in to give Oikawa a peck.

 

“To be fair I feel like I just won from that, myself,” Matsukawa grinned as a car honked behind them.

 

_Oh shit we gotta drive._

 

Matsukawa peeled off before the light turned back to red again, Oikawa laughing lightly and Matsukawa’s cheeks tinted slightly pink as the music changed to something more carefree and fun and the two belted in the car all the way until they arrived at the beach.

 

From the looks of things, Oikawa and Matsukawa were the last two to arrive. The sun was already high in the sky when Oikawa jumped out of his side of the car, stretching his arms over his head with a happy sigh. Matsukawa scooted out of his side of the car and saluted a - slightly irritated-looking - Iwaizumi about ten meters out, standing with his arms crossed and nodding once at Matsukawa before glaring back at Kyoutani and Yahaba. The two pushed - no, no probably groped is more appropriate of a term -  at each other wading in the shallow tides in a way that caused Watari’s ears to burn red and be seen from several meters away.

 

 _Huh, that’s interesting._ Mattsun’s lips twitched into a devilish smirk as he headed around the back of the car to unload Oikawa’s collection of beach supplies. With the push of a button and the flick of a wrist he carefully opened the trunk.

 

_Maybe we weren’t the only lucky ones on the way here._

 

“Yo, Issei!”

 

As Matsukawa glanced up, he saw Hanamaki running over with Kindaichi and Kunimi in tow, Kindaichi’s widening eyes scanning over the car and how stuffed the back seat and trunk appeared and Kunimi’s lidded eyes masked no trace of enjoyment of the day thus far.

 

“Ya need help with Oikawa’s multiple checked bags? I brought reinforcements for the HanaMatsu valet service.” Hanamaki’s shit-eating grin mirrored the grin on Oikawa’s face as he hopped around the corner of the car.

 

“It’s not just my stuff you know,” the whine emitted from Oikawa’s lips as he faked a quick pout caused Matsukawa to shiver slightly, “You should check inside those coolers once we get them to the rest of the team~”

 

“Aye aye, captain~” Hanamaki surrendered, hands in the air as Kindaichi and Kunimi helped unload the various coolers, towels, bags, and the lone umbrella. With all five of them carrying the multitude of items, Matsukawa was able to lock up his car with the one trip over to Iwaizumi and Watari grilling some fresh mackerel.

 

“Hey, glad to see he didn’t cause you any accidents,” Iwaizumi huffed out, a small smile creeping on his face.

 

“So rude, Iwa-chan, Mattsun is an excellent driver even if I wasn’t as captivating of a human as I am…”

 

“Compared to, what, attractive extraterrestrial life?” Iwaizumi quipped and earned himself a pout from Oikawa and a chuckle from Hanamaki.

 

“To be fair starships would probably get distracted enough to fly straight into the ocean looking at you,” Mattsun hummed into Oikawa’s ear as he crossed over to a vacant area of sand to stick the umbrella into and lay out a few towels. Matsukawa looked back at Oikawa and noticed the fainted spread of pink across his smile and oh fuck oh shit.

 

_No one has the right to be that hot._

 

Iwaizumi looked between the two, puzzled, and turned back around to shuffling the mackerel on the grill as Kindachi and Watari suddenly yelled.

 

“OHHHHHHHHH, THIS IS WHY KYOUTANI WAS HOLDING BASEBALL BATS EARLIER!” Watari looked up happily as he lifted a couple of watermelons out of the larger of two coolers that Oikawa brought with

 

“And probably why Yahaba was wearing that bandana over his eyes when he got here,” Kunimi added with the faintest of smiles, eying Kindaichi as he turned beat red from his hairline down half his chest.

 

“T-t-that really doesn’t explain why _he was wearing it_ ,” Kindaichi stuttered out.

 

A frustrated sigh from Iwaizumi at the grill answered Kindaichi’s stutter and Matsukawa looked over at Oikawa with a lazy smirk and eyebrows wiggling. Oikawa laughed out, “So what are we waiting for? We’re here to party aren’t we? YAHABA-CHAN, MAD DOG-CHAN, COME SMASH SOME WATERMELON~”

 

As Kyoutani and Yahaba rolled out of the surf and ran back  toward the group, Hanamaki and Matsukawa both spun each other around blindfolded, but instead of actually going after the watermelon on the ground, decided to have a quick faux-sword fight.

 

“You guys gonna let people actually break the watermelon or are you going to fuck around all day?” Iwaizumi huffed.

 

“Sorry, sorry, here.”

 

Matsukawa got quite a bit of enjoyment watching Hanamaki and Yahaba spin blindfolded Kindaichi and Kunimi before letting them swing for the watermelon.. Neither Kindaichi nor Kunimi were able to crack the two watermelons, Kindaichi swinging himself off balance after three tries and Kunimi giving up after one swing and handing his bat to Watari. Yahaba spun Watari around and, after taking a swing that hit Kyoutani in the ass, sped off running from a very Mad Dog. Kunimi then spun Yahaba, who narrowly missed on his third swing.

 

When it was Oikawa’s turn to try, Matsukawa took it upon himself to spin Oikawa, Oikawa laughing at him when he decide to grab Oikawa from his hips instead of his shoulders and “accidently” brushing his ass during turns. Oikawa swung twice before cracking the first watermelon, earning a cheer from Yahaba as he peaked from the bandana and smiled back around at Matsukawa.

 

“I’ll go next.” Iwaizumi offered. Kunimi and Kindaichi spun him around, and with a loud crack the second watermelon split straight down the middle on his first swing. Hanamaki and Matsukawa stood side by side, whistling in tandum as Iwaizumi wiped some sweat from his brow before taking both watermelons to cut up and share. As everyone enjoyed their watermelon together, including a sullen Kyoutani and a banged up Watari, Oikawa nudged Matsukawa in the ribs.

 

”Mattsun,if you’re done with your watermelon, help me rub my sunscreen in! Iwa-chan won’t help me reapply and we can’t let my beautiful skin be marred by sunburns now can we?” Oikawa cooed at him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Matsukawa smiled with his eyes half-lidded, “Not a chance.”

 

Oikawa handed Matsukawa the sunscreen and turned around so that his bare back was facing Matsukawa. He squirted some of the sunscreen onto his hands, rubbing them together a little to spread the sunscreen before massaging it into Oikawa’s skin, rubbing small circles with the pads of his thumbs. As he rubbed the sunscreen down Oikawa’s back, he could feel the pull off his muscles under his skin and relished the feel of Oikawa as his lungs expanded and contracted in slow, steady breaths.

 

“Oikawa-senpai, let’s build a sand castle together!” Yahaba knelt down as Matsukawa finished rubbing the sunscreen into Oikawa’s lower back.

 

Matsukawa watched as Yahaba pulled Oikawa away to help build a sand castle, taking in the form of that fascinating booty as Oikawa swung his hips along the way. As he sighed, Mattsun felt a finger tap on his shoulder and turned toward a rather contemplative Iwaizumi.

 

“Hey.”

 

Matsukawa offered an amiable grin, “What’s up, doc?”

 

Iwaizumi frowned slightly, “Can I talk to you for a second?”

 

Mattsun blinked at the twinge of concern he heard linger in Iwaizumi’s voice and nodded in response. The two walked a ways away from the rest of the group in an awkward silence until they were far enough out from the rest of the crew to where they could hold a conversation in utter privacy.

 

“Mattsun, really, fuck, I’m so sorry-” Iwaizumi starts, thumb and middle finger rubbing the sides of his temples and shaking his head.

 

“Sorry you’re the best wingman this side of Miyagi after Hanamaki?”

 

“...Hold up. What?”

 

“Gotta hand it to you, if you didn’t send me to pick Oikawa up today I probably wouldn’t have had one of the best makeouts in my life on the way up here.”

 

“I… did not need to know that,” Iwaizumi grumbled while looking away, “But are you up for taking care of him for me?”

 

Matsukawa mimicked his best Oikawa voice, “Geez, Iwa-chan, it’s like you still love me or something, even though you dumped me first!”

 

Iwaizumi pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply, “I’m never living that down, am I? Just. Take care of him you idiot.”

 

“Aye aye, vice captain,” Matsukawa lazily saluted, “Thank you for your blessing, feel like we can get hitched now.”

 

Iwaizumi pushed Mattsun’s shoulder, a small smile forming, “If you hurt him, I’ll kill you.”

 

“Heh, couldn’t do worse than you,” Matsukawa waved as he walked back toward the party, Oikawa smiling as he put the final details on the sand castle with Yahaba leaning on Watari with a thumbs up.

 

The rest of the day at the beach left for many shenanigans shared among the former volleyball team, spanning the entire day. A few games of 3-on-3 were played, Hanamaki got caught trying to prank Iwaizumi in his sleep, Yahaba left in a hurry with fresh hickeys he tried to cover up as he jumped into Hanamaki’s car. As the sun set over the beach, most of the other boys left in the groups they rode with, some sporting tans and some burnt beyond recognition, until it was just Matsukawa and Oikawa watching the sunset together under Oikawa’s alien print blanket - _“Did you expect me to NOT bring this blanket? So many fond memories~” Oikawa had defended_ \- Oikawa’s head laying against Matsukawa’s shoulder.

 

“So when did you want to go out for dinner?” Matsukawa queried out of the blue.

 

“Hrm~?”

 

“Don’t tell me you forgot,” Matsukawa nudged Oikawa’s head with his chin, “You’re the one who suggested this morning in your dorm room.”

 

“Mattsun, is this a confession?” Oikawa teased as he turned his head to smile centimeters apart from Matsukawa’s face.

 

Matsukawa took no time to close the distance between their lips for a tender kiss, “You tell me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I have no idea if I did a good or not uh.
> 
> Hello vellaude, I hope you enjoy this work! I've never interacted with you in fandom and I'm absolutely terrified you'll hate me for writing this. I'm not too good with maintaining Japanese elements in fic being a filthy American and I'm hoping this is all right???? kfdlmaklgakgmdaklfsa;;;
> 
> A lot of this fic is influenced by friends I've been playing Haikyuu mafia with, as a lot of them are huge Seijou fans and have helped me fall down the rabbit hole of loving Matsukawa so, so much. One of which in particular mentioned Matsukawa blaring Nicki Minaj in his car, which inspired this fic in the first place.
> 
> Please enjoy.
> 
> Shout out to Tyv, Laura, and Coilyn for beta-ing and making sure I didn't make an ass of myself grammatically.


End file.
